


My Darling

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Original Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Hello Dear Reader,Please reach out if you are struggling. If you can't talk to friends or family then please call a hotline, I can personally advise the Crisis Text Line at 741-741, just text 'HOME' and you can chat with someone. They have helped me before, and I'm sure they can help you too. Stay strong, and remember it's always darkest just before the dawn.





	My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dear Reader,
> 
> Please reach out if you are struggling. If you can't talk to friends or family then please call a hotline, I can personally advise the Crisis Text Line at 741-741, just text 'HOME' and you can chat with someone. They have helped me before, and I'm sure they can help you too. Stay strong, and remember it's always darkest just before the dawn.

Some people wear their hearts on their sleeves  
I wear my life on my arms, my ankles, and my thighs  
In little lines that fade more and more as each day goes by  
But don't forget them, or they'll slice themselves across your wrists  
Without a warning,  
Without a sign,  
Refusing to be forgotten  
And then they'll fade, just as before  
And start the circle all over again  
So don't forget them, don’t hide them, wear them with pride, for they show how far you've come

My darling


End file.
